Good Bye Song
by Ai-Kazoku06
Summary: Eren berjalan di tengah-tengah hutan untuk mencari seseorang yang menunggunya untuk mengantarnya tidur. ErenxRivaille. Oneshoot. Happy reading!


_Inilah lagu batinku, suara-suara angin di antara musim salju, daun-daun membeku, ranting-ranting tak bergoyang, dan burung-burung yang mati kedinginan_

_Biarlah akhirnya hanyut oleh suara-suara sungai mengalir, dari negeri mimpi, biarlah akhirnya cuma berguman dalam pukulan batu-batu karang, biarlah _

_akhirnya pulas oleh alunan riak-riak, takkan diam hatiku memetikkan dawai-dawai gitar menghiburmu_

_._

_._

_(-Lagu Batin-Dorothea Rosa Herliany)_

_._

_._

_**Good Bye Song**_

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Lost My Peaces (c) Tommy Heavenly6**

**Good Bye Song (c) Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Eren x Rivaille**

**Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), bahasa abal, dan kegajean di mana-mana, sudut pandang Eren, disarankan mendengarkan lagu Lost My Peaces karangan Tommy Heavenly6**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading ^^

.

Aku berjalan di antara pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi dan salju yang menjadi penghalang jalanku. Sama sekali tak ada makhluk hidup yang keluar. Semuanya berada di rumah kecil mereka, menghangatkan diri mereka dalam kenyamanan. Angin sama sekali tidak menari. Hanya udara udara dingin yang tersisa, membekukan kulit dan membuatku merapatkan jaket kulitku. Bibir tipis dan putihku bergetar. Udara dingin ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Jika biasanya pada musim semi daun-daun bergoyang mengikuti irama angin dan menyejukkan, maka sekarang tidak. Daun-daun terdiam kaku dalam kesendirian ini. Sama halnya dengan para ranting, juga ikut membeku. Semuanya membeku, seakan tidak ada kehidupan.

Aku memeluk gitar kayuku. Seakan-akan gitar ini hidup, dia juga memberikan kehangatan padaku. Dawai-dawai gitar ini terdiam. Tidak seperti deru nafasku. Mengebu-ngebu mencari oksigen yang sejuk dan nyaman. Mencoba membuat udara dingin dan kaku ini menjadi hangat dan nyaman dalam tenggorokan. Membakarnya dalam paru-paruku, menghanyutkan serpihan udara dalam sungai darah dari dalam diriku. Dan berulang kali aku membuang udara dingin ini dari mulut kecil dan bekuku. Dengan uap air yang berwarna putih. Warna yang sama dengan salju di sekelilingku. Warna yang melambangkan kesucian.

Sudah cukup lama aku berjalan menyusuri salju ini. Salju yang menghalangi jalanku. Aku berhenti berjalan, berdiri kaku menatap sungai bening yang mengalir di depanku ini. Alirannya tenang. Setenang kedamaian hutan saat ini. Suara gemrisik air sampai ke gendang telingaku. Aku menutup mataku. Mencoba menyatu dalam kedamaian hutan ini. Dan lebih erat memeluk gitar kayu ini.

Sekali lagi aku membuka kelopak mataku. Dan kembali aku menatap sungai permata bersama gumpalan salju ini. Kedamaiannya berhasil menyentuh hatiku. Membuatku tenang. Seandainya semuanya seperti ini, maksudku kedamaian ini, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi, atau mungkin kebingungan. Aku sangat suka ketenangan dan kesendirian ini. Tetapi jika aku sendirian makan aku akan merasa kesepian. Jika aku berada di keramaian aku maka aku bisa bertemu dengan semua temanku. Entah dia tua, muda, sehat, sakit, atau bagaimanapun, aku sangat senang jika harus bersama mereka. Tetapi ada juga tidak enaknya. Aku benci kebisingan. Keramaian membuat isi kepalaku keruh. Dan mungkin karena itu aku benci pesta. Aku rasa.

Aku sudah cukup lama terdiam di pinggiran sungai kecil ini. Sama sekali tak ada ikan yang berenang. Seperti hutan ini mati, sama sekali tak ada kehidupan. Walau hutan ini bukan gurun tetapi suasananya seperti gurun. Yang membedakan hanyalah udara di sini sangatlah dingin. Benar juga, ini musim dingin. Salju di mana-mana. Dan udara sangat dingin. Mampu membekukan apapun. Termasuk api bersuhu 150 derajat celcius. Ah, aku berlebihan.

Saat seperti ini biasanya aku akan bermain bersama teman-temanku. Tidak pada musim dingin tentunya. Tetapi pada musim gugur. Aku suka pada saat daun-daun kering kecoklatan itu gugur dan memenuhi halaman rumahku. Ibu biasanya menyuruhku membersihkan halaman sedangkan ibu membuatkan aku dan saudariku, Mikasa, kue kukus atau pun minuman hangat. Tetapi aku meminta syarat pada ibu untuk tidak membuangnya. Membuang apa? Tentu saja daun-daun yang berguguran. Setiap hari selama satu minggu aku menumpuknya di satu tempat sampai membentuk kolan daun kering. Ibu cukup heran kenapa aku melakukan semua ini, apalagi sifatku saat musim gugur sangatlah ceria. Tidak seperti biasanya, pada saat musim dingin seperti ini aku lebih suka tidur di balik selimut yang tebal dan hangat daripada pergi ke manapun. Jika musim gugur aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku untuk bersenang-senang. Salah satunya membuat kolam daun kering. Untuk membersihkan biasanya aku akan dibantu oleh Mikasa. Pada saat pertama kali aku ajak melakukan ini dia bertanya "Eren, kita melakukan ini untuk apa?" dengan wajah datarnya. Jika aku mengingatnya, itu membuatku ingin tertawa sendiri. Dan aku tidak menjawabnya. Tetapi melakukannya. Berlari ke arah kolam daun kering dan berenang di kolam daun kering. Mikasa seakan mengerti akan maksudku dan ikut berenang bersamaku. Setiap tahun kami melakukan ini. Bahkan, setiap hari. Sangat menyenangkan.

Aku menjadi sangat merindukan musim gugur yang sudah berlalu satu bulan yang lalu. Aku harus berhemat tenaga pada musim dingin. Akan sangat mudah terkena flu pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Kembali aku tersadar dari acara melamunku. Dan juga aku kembali berjalan menyusuri hilir sungai kecil ini yang akan berujung pada pantai di pinggiran kota. Yang tentu saja jaraknya tidak jauh dari hutan pinus ini. Mungkin sekitar satu kilometer dari titik tempatku berdiri tadi. Bagi orang yang tidak suka berjalan kaki akan terasa sangat lama dan membosankan. Tetapi tidak bagiku. Berjalan sejauh ini membuat udara dalam tenggorokanku terbakar lebih panas. Udara dingin ini benar-benar menyiksa diriku.

Jalanan salju di hilir sungai ini lebih dan semakin tebal. Membuat jalanku kesusahan. Walau salju sudah tidak turun lagi tetapi udara menjadi sangat dingin. Uap dingin yang keluar dari lubang hidung dan mulutku semakin tebal. Terasa hawa dingin semakin menusuk permukaan kulit yang sudah aku selimuti dengan jaket tebalku. Aku melamun untuk melalui semua jalanan bersalju ini. Jalanan ini cukup sulit untuk dilalui. Jarak yang aku tempuh untuk mencapai ujung sungai ini cukup jauh. Terasa seperti perjalanan hidupku yang susah dan panjang ini.

Biasanya pada musim dingin seperti ini Armin mengajakku jalan-jalan ke hutan. Memaksaku keluar dari selimutku. Dalam musim dingin seperti ini dia adalah ancaman terbesarku. Entah itu ke hutan atau ke kota, dia selalu mengajakku. Membuat kakiku patah saat sampai di balik pintu kamarku.

Kau tahu Armin? Dia teman masa kecilku. Orang yang sudah sejak kecil mau menemani diriku yang malas ini. Membuat kaki-kakiku yang putih, kurus, dan kecil ini harus patah karena berjam-jam berjalan mengelilingi tempat yang sama. Teman yang baik. Membuatku harus mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Jika dia datang padaku dia selalu berkata "Eren, cuacanya cerah, sedikitlah berolahraga, seperti jalan-jalan bersamaku saat ini.". Reaksiku pada saat itu hanya diam. Meminang-minang antara ikut dan tidak. Mengingat dia adalah teman yang menyusahkan. Sebenarnya, untuk membuat kakiku letih dan patah itu tidaklah masalah. Aku hanya cukup malas untuk mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas atau recehan koin dari dompet kulitku. Tetapi dia selalu berkata dengan nada yang ceria dan meyakinkan "Aku yang akan mentraktirmu.". Tanpa berkata lagi aku menyambar jaketku dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan berkata "Cepat sebelum matahari menghilang, Armin.". Dia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menyusulku. Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

Cukup lama aku melamun tentang Armin, dan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah sampai di pantai. Pantai yang berada di utara kotaku. Cukup jauh dan sepi. Mungkin karena ini musim dingin maka tidak ada orang yang berminat ke pantai. Bagi kulitku, udara di pantai sedikit hangat. Tidak seperti di hutan. Hawa dinginnya benar-benar menyiksaku. Benar-benar membuatku menggigil.

Aku berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai yang luas ini. Sama sekali tak ingin membuat telapak kakiku menyentuh permukaan air laut. Akan sangat terasa dinginnya hingga membekukan jantungku jika menyentuhnya. Dan juga pasir terasa lembut di balik sepatu kulitku yang tebal. Sedikit menenggelamkan sepatuku dan meninggalkan jejak kakiku di sana. Dan kemudian dihapus pasang surut air laut secara periodik.

Uap dingin dari mulut dan lubang hidungku mulai menipis. Udara hangat pantai yang sedikit demi sedikit menghangatkan tenggorokan dan paru-paruku. Menghilangkan udara dingin yang membeku pada setiap aliran darahku. Kelopak mataku sayu. Menatap malas pada hamparan pasir putih di depanku. Mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja sedang menghangatkan dirinya pada radiasi api unggun yang hangat.

Aku berhenti berjalan. Berhenti sejenak. Mengontrol kembali deru nafasku yang tadi terasa cukup cepat. Mengontrol kembali agar semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Kembali aku berjalan menyusuri pantai yang sunyi dan tenang ini. Suara yang terdengar hanya riak gelombang air laut yang menghantam batu karang dan mengikisnya. Langit juga gelap walau sebenarnya ini masih siang. Matahari benar-benar tidak bersinar di musim dingin. Tak ada kehangatan. Dan juga terasa sedikit air mulai terserap masuk melalui sela-sela kecil sepatu kulitku. Dawai-dawai gitarku juga ikut terdiam. Menunggu jemari lentikku memainkannya. Sejauh ini aku berjalan aku tidak menemukan kekasihku, Rivaille. Mataku melawan kantuk yang menyerangku beberapa saat lalu. Mencoba tetap terbuka walau ada sedikit warna buram menghalangi.

"Rivaille, kau di mana?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Aku hanya sendiri di sini. Mungkin aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Semangatku untuk mencari Rivaille mulai pergi terbawa ombak pantai. Terasa keputus asaan mulai menggangguku. Jiwaku mulai tertidur. Rasanya setiap langkah yang aku gunakan utuk mencarinya hanya sia-sia. Semuanya terasa seperti kehampaan belaka.

Aku menunduk dan berjalan. Mengarahkan mataku pada pasir putih nan lembut yang akan aku injak. Memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk kembali memulihkan semangat yang baru saja hilang terbawa ombak pantai. Membuat oksigen yang sedikit hangat ini terbakar lebih panas di tenggorokanku. Juga menyebarkannya dari paru-paru menuju sungai darah yang deras ini sekali lagi. Dan kembali aku membuka kelopak mataku yang terpenjam sebentar.

"Rivaille." panggilku. Suaraku sangat pelan. Terasa tak mungkin untuk didengar. Bagai suaraku seperti semut, sangat pelan. Suaraku kalah oleh benturan ombak terhadap karang.

"Eren sudah lama aku menunggumu." aku tersontak. Seakan tertimpa es dari langit ke tujuh. Aku tak menyangka akan mendengar suara Rivaille. Demi tuhan, apa ini hanya halusinasi. "Eren, menghadaplah kepadaku, duduklah di sampingku, kita hangatkan tubuh yang dingin ini." aku menoleh pada suara itu. Suara kekasihku, rivaille.

"Rivaille, aku mencarimu, berkali-kali kakiku kau buat patah karena berjalan jauh." aku mendengus kesal. Namun tersenyum. Lega karena dapat menemukannya di sini.

Aku berjalan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Melewati api unggun kecil yang hangat itu. Radiasinya sampai pada kakiku yang letih dan dingin. Menembus kain sutra yang membalut kaki putihku. Duduk dengan nyaman di atas kayu yang menjadi tempat kami duduk. Menghangatkan tanganku pada radiasi api unggun kecil.

"Gitar itu milikmu?" tanya Rivaille tiba-tiba. Wajah datarnya tak pernah lepas dari dirinya. Matanya menatap hamparan pantai yang terpampang jelas di depan kami.

"Aku hanya ingin menyanyi untukmu, Rivaille." jawabku. Masih menghangatkan diri pada api unggun kecil. Dan mataku juga tertuju pada api unggun.

"Eren." panggilnya padaku. Menatap langit kelabu -yang warnanya senada dengan matanya- yang sama sekali tak ada ketertarikannya sama sekali. Hanya warna abu-abu yang ada. Matahari tak akan pernah bersinar, karena pada musim dingin matahari tidak akan pernah bersinar. Yang ada hanya awan kelabu dan serpihan salju.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lembut. Aku memposisikan gitarku agar nyaman. Mencoba memainkan dawai-dawai beku ini. Suaranya cukup merdu untuk didengarkan di telinga. Dan bagiku, dawai-dawai ini akan menjadi lagu batinku pada kekasihku, Rivaille.

"Kepalaku sangat pusing, rasanya akan pecah." katanya. Aku diam membisu. Seharusnya aku bertanya "Kenapa?" atau khawatir. Membawa dirinya pulang dan menidurkannya pada ranjangnya yang empuk. Aku bukannya tidak peduli padanya. Hanya saja, bagiku hanya dengan beginilah aku bisa terus bersamanya. "Aku juga merasa sangat mengantuk, aku ingin tidur." katanya lagi. Hatiku miris, seakan disayat silet atau pisau yang telah diasah berkali-kali. Terasa sangat sakit.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan tangisan yang akan meluncur dengan deras ini. Mencoba menahan rasa perih di lubuk hati ini. Sangat pahit sekali mengetahui kalau kekasihku ini akan tertidur segera.

"Eren." panggilnya lagi. Aku tahu. Dia ingin kehangatan dari dawai-dawai gitar milikku. Membuat kanker otak stadium akhir yang menyiksanya selama setahun ini menjadi tenang. "Aku rasa-" dia terdiam. Menggantungkan kalimat berikutnya yang akan dia katakan. Tidak seperti biasanya, Rivaille ragu.

"Kanker otakmu kembali lagi kan?" aku berkata terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya. Memainkan melodi gitar dengan nada sedih. Melodi yang menunjukkan perasaanku saat ini.

"Kau benar." jawabnya. Menundukkan kepalanya. Dia seakan menyesal entah karena apa. "Maaf." ucapnya lagi. Oh, dia menyesal karena dia tidak bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya.

"Rivaille, apa permintaanmu untuk kali ini?" tanyaku. Rivaille tersentak. Benar juga. Di matanya aku terkenal pemalas dan manja. Sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya di kamar. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ini adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengan Rivaille. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna baginya. Aku ingin rasa sakit dalam dirinya menghilang untuk sesaat. Atau bisa selamanya. Hilang terbawa ombak pantai dan dihancurkan oleh batu karang.

"Apa kau habis terbentur atau salah makan, Eren?" tanyanya penuh keheranan. Mungkin ini adalah keajaiban karena aku memberi tanpa memberikan syarat apapun.

"Cepatlah Rivaille, waktuku tidak banyak." aku mendengus kesal. Walau sebenarnya bukan waktuku yang menipis. Tapi dirinya. Tetapi dia hanya tersenyum. Sangat langka melihat Rivaille tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum. Dan senyumannya itu sangatlah damai. Aku berharap bisa melihatnya sampai akhir dunia. Senyumannya membuat jiwaku tenang.

"Maaf." dia berkata seperti itu lagi. Membuat telingaku bosan karena mendengarnya. "Tolong, nyanyikan sebuah lagu selagi aku tertidur, Eren." pintanya.

Aku tersenyum. Senyum yang paling indah yang aku persembahkan pada Rivaille. Senyuman yang paling special untuk dirinya. "Baiklah."

"Eren, aku tidur dulu ya, aku berharap hidupmu lebih beruntuk daripada diriku." katanya. Rasanya perasaan ini semakin sakit. Sayatan luka pada hatiku yang baru saja sembuh beberapa detik atau menit lalu terbuka kembali. Bertambah dengan rasa perih yang baru.

Aku meliriknya. Dia sudah tertidur pada pundak kiriku. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Senyumnya juga masih melekat pada wajahnya.

Aku masih memainkan dawai-dawai gitarku. Memainkannya lebih lembut. Berharap Rivaille tertidur dengan nyaman karena permainan gitar akustikku ini. Membuat jiwanya tenang di sampingku.

Tak terasa serpihan salju mulai turun. Pantai yang tadinya cukup hangat ini berubah menjadi dingin. Sangat dingin seperti di hutan tadi. Dawai-dawai gitarku juga mulai membeku. Walau dentingannya masih terdengar merdu.

Aku berhenti memainkan dawai gitarku. Bersiap-siap untuk menyanyi demi kekasihku, Rivaille.

_I Lost my pieces_  
_Falling into Star dust_  
_ame mitai ni_  
_chirabatteku_

_Why are they leaving me?_  
_subete ga uragiru no_  
_I thought that's forever..._  
_nanimokamo kiete sou subete_

_I had a dream so... in my dream_  
_Under the star light, baby..._  
_I'll say goodbye to you... ok?_  
_everything is just a dream_  
_so... When I wake up_  
_I loose you from my head_  
_...oh yeah_

_I don't remember you_  
_when I see you in down town_

_Where are my pieces?_  
_doko e ittemo_  
_iki ga tsumaru_  
_kyuukutsu da wa_  
_taerarenai_

_I had a dream so... in my dream_  
_Under the star light, baby..._  
_I'll say goodbye to you... ok?_  
_everything is just a dream_  
_so... When I wake up_  
_I loose you from my head_  
_...oh yeah_

_namida ga afureochite_  
_urusai BERU ga narihibiku_  
_kamisama oite ikanaide!_

_I don't remember you_  
_When I see you in heaven_  
_(I Lost my pieces..._  
_Falling into star dust_  
_Where are my pieces...?_  
_It's gorgeous nightmare!)_

_I had a dream, so... in my dream_  
_Under the star light, baby..._  
_kowarete shimau wa_  
_anata koso ga subete datta_  
_demo mou (me) wo akeru wa_

_I had a dream so... in my dream_  
_Under the star light, baby..._  
_I'll say goodbye to you... ok?_  
_everything is just a dream_  
_so... When I wake up_  
_I loose you from my head_  
_...oh yeah_

_I don't remember you_  
_When I see you in heaven_  
_(I Lost my pieces..._  
_Falling into star dust_  
_Where are my pieces...?_  
_It's gorgeous nightmare!)_

Nyanyianku telah berhenti. Mulut kecilku telah berhenti menyanyi. Tangan kecil dan putihku telah berhenti memainkan dawai-dawain ini. Nafasku kembali normal. Namun hawa putih yang keluar dari lubang hidungku semakin menggila. Radiasi panas api unggun kecil kalah dengan dinginnya pantai. Bahkan baju tebalku sudah tak mampu melindungi diriku dari dinginnya salju.

Aku menoleh pada Rivaille. Dia sudah tertidur. Tidurnya sangat damai dan tenang. Senyumnya masih terukir jelas pada bibir mungilnya. Sedikit surai hitamnya menutupi wajahnya yang tampan. Kulitnya sangat pucat pada musim dingin ini. Dia benar-benar tertidur pulas.

"Rivaille." panggilku. Dia sama sekali tak bergeming. Dia hanya diam. "Rivaille." panggilku lagi. Aku menggoyangkan pundaknya. Berharap dia terbangun. Tetapi pundaknya terasa dingin. Dinginnya sama seperti salju yang aku pijak. Sama sekali tak ada kehangatan yang ada dalam dirinya. Padahal baju yang ia kenakan sangatlah tebal. Aku terdiam kaku. Tanganku membeku seketika. Membeku seperti es yang menggantung pada ujung ranting pohon.

Aku menyadari sesuatu hal. Rivaille telah tiada. Rivaille benar-benar meninggalkan diriku di dunia ini. Aku meraba denyut nadi pada leher jenjangnya. Berharap adan denyutan di sana. Dan berharap dia masih hidup. Tetapi tidak. Tidak ada denyutan. Tubuhnya benar-benar kaku.

"Rivaille-ku pergi tidur ya." ucapku lirih penuh kesedihan. Aku menunduk. Setetes air mata mulai mengalir dair pelupuk mataku. Cairan bening dan hangat ini mulai mengalir lembut melintasi pipiku. Sejujurnya, aku tak menyangka ini benar-benar akan terjadi. Walau aku sudah tahu tapi aku tidak berharap untuk Rivaille pergi hari ini. Aku tidak bisa percaya ini.

"Aku, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan Rivaille, ini adalah permintaan terakhirmu yang bisa aku penuhi, walau dunia kita terpisah namun kita akan tetap menjadi pasangan kekasih kan? Aku mencintaimu Rivaille." aku mencium bibirnya lembut. Tidak peduli dia merasakannya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bibir mungilnya yang manis. Memeluk erat tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dariku dan yang telah menjadi mayat. Tidak lama aku melepas ciuman kami. Kembali aku memeluk tubuhnya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pundaknya.

Rivaille benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri di pantai yang luas ini. Semuanya telah hilang terbawa ombak. Jiwa yang abadi telah kembali pulang pada penguasa. Kembali pulang ke surga yang abadi.

**END**

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfic dalam waktu satu malam. Sebenarnya ini bukan beneran fanfic sih. Aku otak atik gudang dan nemu cerita yang aku tulis setahun lalu pas kelas delapan. Ya, walau cerita sebenarnya adalah sepasang sahabat tapi di sini aku buat eren x rivaille aja lah. Ini pertama kali buat sad ending. Gak tega sih sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Udah terlanjur.

Dan jangan lupa ya yang baca-baca ini.

**Mind to review, please?**

Kalau gak mau review *keluar manuver 3D*, bercanda. \n.n/


End file.
